gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Burnout (2017 video game)
Burnout is an upcoming open world adventure racing video game developed by Edge of Reality, published by Electronic Arts, and distributed by Disney Interactive Studios for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 4, and Xbox One. It is the eighth installment in the Burnout series, and a full reboot of the franchise. It will mark the series' first eighth generation installment. Gameplay Like previous entries, Burnout is a racing video game well known for its emphasis on aggressive driving and high sense of speed. In-race rewards are given to a player if they take risks such as driving towards oncoming traffic or deliberately attempting to make their opponents crash. The series' signature crash mode returns in Burnout. Customization Burnout is the first game in the series to feature vehicular customization. In the car customization menu, cars can be altered with performance upgrades and visual upgrades, such as paint colors, vinyls, neon, custom front and rear bumpers, custom side skirts, spoilers, custom hoods, exhaust tips, roof scoops, and wide body kits. Players have the ability to increase their car's performance by applying performance upgrades to the car. The player can upgrade their car's engine, drivetrain, suspension, tires, engine control unit (ECU), and reduce the car's weight (in the form of “weight reduction packages”). Plot Burnout is the first game in the series to feature a story. The game features playable Disney, Pixar, Marvel, and Star Wars characters. Characters * Star Wars trilogy ** Luke Skywalker ** Han Solo ** Princess Leia ** C-3PO ** Chewbacca ** R2-D2 ** Yoda * Bambi ** Bambi ** Thumper ** Flower ** Faline ** The Great Prince of The Forest * Cinderella ** Cinderella ** Prince Charming ** Jaq * 101 Dalmatians ** Pongo ** Perdita ** Sgt. Tibbs ** Captain * The Aristocats ** Thomas O'Malley ** Duchess ** Toulouse ** Marie ** Berlioz * The Fox and The Hound ** Tod ** Copper ** Big Mama ** Dinky ** Boomer * Herbie the Love Bug ** Herbie * Oliver & Company ** Oliver ** Dodger ** Rita ** Tito * The Little Mermaid ** Ariel ** Eric ** Sebastian * Beauty and the Beast ** Belle ** Beast ** Lumière ** Cogsworth ** Ms. Potts ** Chip * Aladdin ** Aladdin ** Abu ** The Genie ** Jasmine * The Lion King ** Simba ** Nala ** Timon & Pumbaa ** Zazu * Pocahontas ** Pocahontas ** John Smith * The Hunchback of Notre Dame ** Quasimodo ** Esmeralda ** Phoebus * Hercules ** Hercules ** Philoctetes/Phil ** Megara * Atlantis: The Lost Empire ** Milo Thatch ** Kidagakash "Kida" Nedakh ** Vincenzo "Vinny" Santorini ** Audrey Ramirez ** Gaëtan "Mole" Molière ** Joshua Sweet * Treasure Planet ** Jim Hawkins ** Sliver ** Dr. Dobbler ** Cpt. Amelia * Chicken Little ** Chicken Little ** Buck Cluck ** Abby Mallard ** Runt of the Litter ** Fish out of Water Story In 2019, Darth Vader has discovered a small but powerful relic, ("in the shape of a baseball with a spoiler and a front tire"), that could cause massive destruction to the universe. It's up to Luke Skywalker, and the Disney characters to enter the driver's seat and stop Darth Vader's plan on global destruction. Development The reboot of Burnout is the first game in the series to be developed for the eighth generation consoles. The game was announced in 2016 along with Dead Space 4, and Doraleous & Associates. It will use the Frostbite 4 engine, the same engine Battlefield 5 will also utilize. The PC version will run on 1080px. Due to the negative response on Need for Speed for the inability to pause the game, no cockpit view, no manual transmission, and online requirement only, EA announced that Burnout will NOT need always online, players will have the ability to pause the game, and have a cockpit view, and will have manual transmission. Music The game's soundtrack features 21 songs from 19 artists. The game score was composed by Steve Jablonsky. Release Burnout will be released on Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 4, and Xbox One in the Fall of 2017 along with Battlefield 5. Reception Pre-release References External Links *''Burnout'' on Fantendo Wiki *''Burnout'' on Disney Fanon Wiki Category:Video Games Category:Burnout Category:Electronic Arts Category:Disney Category:Reboots Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Microsoft Windows Games Category:Racing Games Category:Open World Games